Corazón de hielo
by sholeshita
Summary: Umi Ryusaki había tenido tres relaciones amorosas las cuales siempre terminaban por romper su corazón, así que al termino de la tercera prometió nunca más enamorarse y convirtiendo su corazón en piedra cuando algún hombre se le acercara, pero uno no puede


Hola, solo queria habisarles que he modificado este capitulo ya que no pensaba utilizar al exnovio y examiga de Umi, pero conforme fui pensando en el capitulo dos he decidido que aparcan, asi es que tuve que cambiarles el nombre por otros que todos conocen, espero que els agrade

CAPITULO 1.

Umi se había levantado más temprano de lo acostumbrado esa mañana gracias una pesadilla, si nuevamente después de una año lo había soñado.

Hace dos años que Umi había terminado su relación con Kagawa Guruclef ya que este la había engañado con la que en ese entonces se hacía llamar su mejor amiga Osakada Presea, todo paso cuando los había sorprendido hablando.

Flash back

- Guruclef cuando vas a dejar a Umi.

- Pronto mi pequeña, nada más quiero que me de algo que me interesa mucho y la dejaré, y te prometo que tu y yo estaremos juntos.

Fin Flash Back

Desde ese momento dejo de creer en los hombres ya que lo único que querían de ella era pasar una noche juntos, eso habían querido los otros dos con los que una vez salió. Nunca más confiaría en un hombre ni se enamoraría de uno, no volvería a caer sus mentiras.

Poco después de haber terminado la relación que hasta ese momento llevaba con su novio y la relación de amistad con su amiga, no había tenido a nadie con quien platicar hasta que entró en la preparatoria, ahí encontró a las que ahora eran sus mejores amigas Shidou Hikaru y Houjouji Fuu, quienes les daban consejos y la apoyaban, quienes no se encontraban en el mismo salón que ella pero si en el mismo año, así es que se juntaban en el receso y salían el fin de semana, ella las quería mucho y no solo eso si no que apreciaba a sus novios Fuwa Lantis y Kudo Ferio los únicos hombres en los que podía confiar ya que ellos al igual que sus amigas no la traicionarían. Ya eran dos años desde que los conoció era muy feliz con ellos a su lado.

Después de una ducha de haber desayunado y de despedirse de sus padres se dirigía tranquilamente a su escuela, pero ese sueño no se le borraba de su cabeza¿por qué había soñado nuevamente con él?, ya no lo quería, ya habían pasado dos años, pero...fue el único que la había hecho sentir querida, se había enamorado completamente de él, había confiado en él, si tan solo no la hubiera engañado ella habría hecho lo que le pidiera, pero daba gracias al cielo por haberlo sorprendido con las manos en la masa, había descubierto que él no la amaba como ella lo amaba, había descubierto su verdadero objetivo.

Poco minutos después se encuentra con Hikaru por el camino.

-Buenos días Umi

-Buenos días Hikaru - siguieron caminando hasta la siguiente cuadra en silencio.

-Buenos días Hikaru, Umi – saludaba Fuu desde la otra esquina donde las esperaba.

-Buenos días Fuu – gritaron las dos chicas.

-Ya es un mes desde que entramos a segundo.

-Si ya hace un mes, dentro de poco estaremos diciendo solo falta un mes para salir – decía Hikaru emocionada.

-Umi, te sucede algo?

-He?

-Umi has estado muy callada estos minutos, que te sucede?

-Nada, no me sucede nada

-Umi a ti te sucede algo, a si es que dinos que te sucede – reclamo Hikaru.

-Es que...soñé con Cleff

-Como que soñaste con ese tipo? – preguntó Fuu

-Ni yo se porque lo soñé...tal vez fue porque ayer lo vi con Presea, pero no se preocupen estoy bien, ya no me afecta como hace dos años, ya no siento nada por él es sólo que desde que salimos de la secundaria no lo había visto y me sorprendió haberlo visto ayer, eso es todo – sonrió.

La campana de la escuela sonó, cuando ellas entraban, poco después se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivos salones.

-Umi, ya viste tendremos un nuevo compañero de clases – se acercaba una chica a ella.

-Ha si, que bueno – se acerco a su lugar y se sentó

-Pero que no estas con la intriga de saber si será un hombre una mujer la que se sentará atrás de ti?

-La verdad no y no me interesa y si a ti te interesa en unos minutos más lo sabrás.

-Pero que antipática eres Umi.

En ese momento el profesor entro al aula todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares.

-Buenos días – dijo el maestro Kumasaka.

-Buenos días!!!!- saludaron los alumnos.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta habrá un nuevo compañero que tomará clases con ustedes – en ese momento entra un muchacho de cabellos castaños los cuales le tapaban sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda – Él es Miyasawa Ascott y quiero que sean amigables con él, señorita Ryusaki

-Si – se levanta de su asiento

-Como usted es la delegada del grupo quiero le preste sus apuntes al joven Miyazawa así como ayudarle en las dudas que tenga para que se ponga al corriente y que le muestre la escuela.

-Si – sonrió – "¿por qué tenía que ser yo ¿qué no lo puede hacer alguien más?"

-Muy bien puedes sentarte – se dirigió a Ascott el cual se sentó en el asiento que se encontraba atrás de Umi – muy bien comenzaremos con las clases comenzando con el ejercicio de la pagina...

"Que mala suerte ahora tengo que estar pegada a este muchacho por un buen tiempo hasta que se acostumbre a la escuela o hasta que encuentre amigos y pase todos los apuntes¿por qué tengo que ser la delegada del grupo?"

Así la primera clase que era de dos horas termino y cuando el profesor salía del salón todos se levantaron y rodearon el pupitre de Ascott y lo asaltaron con un montón de preguntas, Umi sólo se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana, sólo escuchaba las preguntas y las respuestas del joven. "Son sólo mentiras, los hombres siempre dicen mentiras para impresionar a las mujeres, pero yo no voy a caer en sus trampas, no me va a impresionar con sus mentiras pero sobre todo voy a tener que ser muy cautelosa ya que él es un hombre, y no confío en ellos, claro con excepción de Lantis y Ferio"


End file.
